


"Your eyes gleam when you're happy"

by ISeeTheSky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alexithymia, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blood, Comfort, Concern, Crying, Crying Kageyama Tobio, Emotional, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Haikyuu ship, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata hits himself in the head, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, KageHina - Freeform, KageHina Week, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Men Crying, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Milk, Multi, POV Kageyama Tobio, Worry, confused, nose bleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeTheSky/pseuds/ISeeTheSky
Summary: Hinata gets hit with a volleyball and Kageyama tries to comfort him but comes off "rude" again and get emotionally hurt.«First chapter is mainly just Emotional Hurt/Comfort with Kageyama and coach Ukai being kinda (grand)fatherly and supportive for Kageyama.Second chapter is NOW a KageHina comfort fluff.»Enjoy♡





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This will obviously start off with how the back Hinata got hurt in the first place AND THEN it goes into the Kageyama/Ukai comfort fic thing.
> 
> Also I have Alexithymia and Kageyama is bad with feelings (like me) so I'm kinda mirroring my reactions (?) with his struggles, ya know? Anyways it's hard to write about feelings when you're confused about feelings 24/7 lol sorry anyways -
> 
> Enjoy!♡

It was a nice day until Hinata once again got hit in the head with a volleyball… but this time it was different…  
Hinata and Kageyama were practicing in the gym alone, funny thing is Hinata hit the ball at the wall not too far from himself and the ball ended up coming straight back to Hinata with a

SMACK!!!

“OOOOoooOOWWww!!!” Hinata squealed while getting knocked to the ground.

“Idiot Hinata! You can't just throw a VOLLEYball directly at the wall in front of you expecting it to catch it! IT'S A VOLLEYBALL!!!” Kageyama scolded (wide-eyed) to the carrot boy now rolling on the ground in pain in front of him.

“That’s not what I was dOing Bakageyama!” Hinata whined painfully while he sat up quickly, brushing himself off looking at the raven haired boy that had annoyance radiating off and around him.

Once Hinata looked at Kageyama, Kageyama’s eyes grew with concern… there was blood dripping from Hinata’s nose, but Hinata didn't even realize until Kageyama came rushing over to Hinata’s side.

“Ah, gross! Again!?” Hinata said while wiping his nose with his hand.

“Ew, gross, Hinata, don't! Use a tissue!”

“I don't HAVE a tissue!”

“Then GET one!” Kageyama scolded. Hinata just held his nose with his head back trying to stop the dripping while staring at Kageyama with annoyance. “A-Are you… a-alright?” Kageyama managed to ask, feeling guilty for not knowing how to help his friend (even though he just mentioned the obvious).

“Hey guys” Daichi enters with Suga “How’s prac-” Daichi almost said until  
“OH MY GOD HINATA!” Suga screeched. Suga dropped his bag and ran towards Hinata and Kageyama who stood somewhat in the middle of the gym… Daichi followed.

“Hinata are you alright!?” Suga questioned analyzing his bleeding teammate.

“What the heck happened!?” Daichi asked concerned.

“I was practicing” Hinata stated

Suga grabbed a tissue from Daichi’s bag (since he didn't take his off) and handed it to Hinata. Daichi looked at Suga and they just stared at each other.

“Yeah, but Hinata… How DID it happen?” Suga questioned again while attempting to help Hinata clean his mess.

Hinata moaned from Suga’s attempts to help and Kageyama was just about to answer for Hinata but got interrupted by Nishinoya and Asahi entering the scene.

“OH WOAH HINATA! ARE YOU OKAY!?”

“SSHHH! Nishinoya not so loud! Hinata might have a concussion!” Daichi said turning around facing the humans that just entered the room.

“Uh… Daichi... That was Asahi…” Nishinoya said looking a bit flustered.  
Daichi also turned a bit red and looked at a surprised and concerned Asahi… but oh boy, Asahi looked like a strawberry.

“Oh… Sorry Asahi.” Daichi said rubbing the back of his neck, “I'm just use to Noya being the loud one, but I guess if I paid closer attention I could tell the difference in your voice!” Daichi smiled.

“Oh hey guys… he doesn't look so good” Suga said drawing everyone's eyes towards Hinata.

Kageyama didn't know what to do, he was concerned for his friend and… a bit nervous?

“Oi, idiot… you should, uh, probably sit down.” Kageyama said watching the swaying boy in front of him…  
Suga grabbed Hinata by the arms, guiding him to a bench to sit down at. Everyone followed, now in front of Hinata. Suga sat beside the bleeding boy comforting him with his right arm, giving him a new tissue here and there, while Daichi sat in front of Hinata. To Daichi’s right, Noya was holding Asahi backed a bit so he wouldn't get too worked up, and Kageyama on Daichi's left.

Kageyama felt like he was in a weird spot at that moment… he cared for Hinata, he wanted to help his friend, but he didn't know how. Daichi and Suga were trying to figure out if they should take Hinata to the Nurse’s Office, and Asahi totally saying “yes” they should take him. While Nishinoya was saying a few things to Hinata to keep him busy until the bleeding stopped, and Kageyama saying a few “comforting” words here and there to try to help.

Kageyama ended up scolding Hinata a bit more, which wasn't helping the situation at all, and Noya finally had enough.

“Kageyama, can you maybe… go? Like… leave the gym until Hinata is better? I know it wasn't your fault, but like… you aren't really good at this type of stuff.” Noya said calmly looking up at Kageyama

Kageyama just stood there confused.

“This type of stuff?”

“What does he mean by that?”

Everyone was now staring at Kageyama since he hasn't moved a muscle, still waiting for him to leave.

“This… type of stuff?” Kageyama said looking confused at Nishinoya

Nishinoya felt guilty, he thought he might've upset Kageyama…  
“Ya know… like… comforting… that kind of stuff…  
I think, Hinata just needs a moment…” Nishinoya tried saying without making it seem like it was Kageyama's fault (which is wasn't).

Kageyama’s eyes grew and chest twisted in realization to what Noya had said, and he turned and left the gym. Kageyama was walking, just walking, and thinking of course! He never wanted to be “rude” he just wanted to help his friend, even though he didn't know how to, he still wanted to try. 

“Was I annoying?” He just couldn't fully understand.  
He never wanted to be “rude” nor does he ever try to be! Kageyama doesn't exactly know exactly what being rude is…  
Kageyama felt hurt, he felt bad. Hinata knows how he is, and Kageyama is sure Hinata would know he didn't mean anything he said in a “negative” way, but he still feels like he upset his friend… how Noya was speaking, it sounded like he did, and he doesn't know how, or if he even did upset Hinata... 

Kageyama kept on walking, not really knowing where he was going. He felt too bad to care, he felt bad that he couldn't control who he is, he just is! It's all so confusing for him to think about… he's just wondering down the road now away from school… his chest is still twisting, and his mind going through thoughts at a million miles per second.

"Meeoow"

Kageyama froze and looked beside him, there was a cute orange cat looking up at him. That snapped him back to reality, then he realized he wasn't on school grounds anymore. He looked around and just up ahead was coach Ukai's corner store.  
How did he get this far already!?

Kageyama was starting to get thirsty and left his bag at BLOODY SCHOOL so he might as well go there and get something to drink while he's there. He knows Ukai probably won't give a crap if he's not at school, as long as he's not missing out on Volleyball, since they have a game coming up.

*Ding Ding*

There he is, his coach, Ukai sitting at the front desk with another cigarette in his mouth while reading some type of magazine. Ukai looks up from his magazine.

"Hey kid, what're ya doin' here at this time?" Ukai questioned the boy.

No response

Kageyama just went over to the drinks and grabbed some milk, hoping that his milk will help him feel a bit better at least. Kageyama went over to the front desk and put the milk on top waiting to pay.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Ukai tried again, still no response besides down casted eyes.

Ukai scanned the milk and Kageyama gave the money, once Kageyama grabbed his milk, he bolted out of the store, not wanting to be talked to... because if he was, then he would surely have to talk too. He didn't go too far from the Ukai's store because his little orange friend (the cat) followed him and waited for him outside.

Kageyama sat on a bench near the store with his new furry friend beside him. He then opened his milk and started sipping, hoping to feel better very soon… He then realized what he did in Ukai's store was a bit rude… he didn't make eye contact, nor did he speak, and then he just bolted out of the store!

Instant guilt came flooding back… at least he realized this time… he wanted to go back and attempt to apologize for his behaviour, since apparently he's been having a really bad day with it… but, he's never really like… apologized before… whenever he'd asked Oikawa to show him some moves, Oikawa would yell at him (or at least it felt like yelling) and say to leave him alone and blah blah blah, and Kageyama would get stunned and then leave… usually he just gets stunned and then leaves… he's so confused what to do, and his chest really doesn't feel well, and his eyes are starting to hurt.

He has no clue how long he's been sitting there for but his milk is all gone and his furry friend is fast asleep beside him. And then he hears footsteps coming towards him but his head is still down and he's too tired to look up.

"Hey kid..."

Kageyama looks over but not up to see Ukai sitting down beside him.

"What's the matter Tobio?" Ukai asked softly.

Kageyama has never heard his coach use his first name before, which concerned him, or surprised him… he's not really sure which emotions he's feeling right now.

"Tobio!?"

"Did he just use my first name?"

"Is he actually genuinely concerned for me?"

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his empty milk carton…

"I… They… I… uh… don't… can't… erm…" Kageyama mumbled trying to find words to explains what happened. Ukai patiently waited listening to him, telling Kageyama to take his time.

"I… I-I d-don't… understand…" Kageyama managed to whisper with his head still down. After all this time of constantly thinking about what he did wrong and why he didn't have control and what is considered rude and not and if Hinata is okay and if he'll forgive him, Kageyama is still confused about how he's feeling and the whole situation that had happened back at school.

"What do you not understand?"

Kageyama's chest tightened more which surprised him because he didn't know it could tightened anymore than it already has. Just the thought of trying to explain was paining him… everything hurts, and it seems like his coach is willing to help him, but he's so confused and doesn't want to burden his coach with his confusion and very personal feelings…

"I… I'm sorry for not talking earlier and storming out of your store…" Kageyama apologized softly tightening his fists into a ball

Ukai smirks "it's alright kid, you're obviously upset about something…" Ukai says looking back to Kageyama "but that isn't the problem is it?"

"I d-don't… understand how I feel… or how it happened…" his eyes started to burn.

"I couldn't control my reaction… I j-just…" his bottom lip started quivering.

"Can't t-think s-straig-" and he quickly put a hand over his mouth and was cut off with a muffled sob. He didn't know how long the tears have been falling, but all he knows is that it hurts like he's being stabbed in the heart with 10 swords made of crystal at the same time and his tears are literally melting his eyes and his voice feels stuck!

Ukai froze not expecting the boy to break down like this. Ukai has never been one to comfort, but he knows a trick or two.

"Tobio?... Permission to touch?" Ukai asked a bit oddly but hoping it wouldn't sound to sexual or anything… that would be creepy. He didn't want to just straight out hug the boy, he needed permission first. But he also didn't feel like he was close enough with him to be able to hug him just yet.

Kageyama didn't know what that exactly meant but he's too upset to care, his sobs are wracking his rib cage and he's just hoping that what Ukai said leads to good.

So Kageyama nodded and Ukai put his arm around the boys body and started rubbing his back smoothly, in a comforting matter, hoping the boy would calm down, shushing him gently here and there, Kageyama was allowed to cry, and Ukai made sure he knew that. The boys sobs died down but there were still tears falling.

"You don't have to talk… but… if you want to, I'm here for you, and it's okay to totally have another meltdown like this again because of it. Obviously whatever it is, is hurting you a lot and it pains me to see you like this Kageyama… you may not have many facial expressions but I can see it in your eyes when you're happy, and I know Hinata sees it too! And that's why I think you two are such a great team, that and many other reasons." Ukai chuckles at the end of his sentence, smiling, still rubbing Kageyama's back.

Kageyama sniffles "i-in my eyes?" Kageyama stutters and looks at his coach confused but definitely more calmed down.

"Yes, your eyes Tobio. They have this… shine to them when you're happy. Almost like a glimmer? I don't know… anyways, I could be totally hallucinating but that wasn't a metaphor, like… they totally gleam or something!" Ukai looks up imagining the gleaming eyes Kageyama has when happy.

Kageyama just stares at his coach for awhile, taking in the moment, feeling a lot better from Ukai's compliments, comfort and support.

"Are you sure those are just normal cigarettes?" Kageyama can't help but ask his coach with a raised eyebrow

Ukai chuckles "if you tell anyone how sappy I've been with you this evening, I will ban you from the milk section in my store, got it?"

Kageyama's eyes gleam again,  
"Thank you coach…"

"No problem kid." Ukai says squeezing Kageyama's arm.

Kageyama and Ukai and their orange furry friend just sit there for a little while longer, once again taking in the moment.

Ukai POV

Kageyama's eyes gleam again,  
"Thank you coach…"

"I swear I'm not insane! Those eyes are REALLY gLEAMing!!!"

"No problem kid." Ukai says squeezing Kageyama's arm


	2. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now lets enjoy some "Kagehina" shall we?

Kageyama's eyes gleam again,  
"Thank you coach…"

"No problem kid." Ukai says squeezing Kageyama's arm.

Kageyama and Ukai and their orange furry friend just sit there for a little while longer, once again taking in the moment.  
________________________________________

After sitting for awhile longer, Ukai realized it's almost 2:15pm and that Kageyama has been sitting here basically all afternoon.

"Hey kid?" Kageyama looked up at his coach who just spoke.

"You should probably get back to school… it's almost quarter after two." Ukai told Kageyama

Kageyama's eyes widened, he's been there the WHOLE afternoon!?

Kageyama quickly got up "uh thanks coach!" He said waving to Ukai and started speed walking up the hill to school.

"When did I leave school!?"

"It was before lunch wasn't it?"

"I didn't even eat!"

"I missed almost all my classes!"

"The principal is gonna kill me!"

"What about Hinata!?"

"I JUST LEFT HIM ALL ALONE!"

Kageyama's mind is racing, and by this time he even started running. When his school came in view he slowed down to a walking pace.

"School is technically over… I can't just walk in to my last class of the day late after missing my other ones…" He thought to himself… A feeling washed over him. Shame? Embarrassment? Whatever it was, he didn't like the feeling.

Now standing at the entrance of Karasuno High School, his anxiety spiked up… He thought it would be better to just retrieve his bag from the clubroom instead, since he's been gone all afternoon he might as well skip Volleyball… the only thing he really loves besides his milk and Hinata…

"Did anyone even notice I was gone?"

"They probably did… Damn it!"

Yeah, it's probably embarrassment he thought. While walking to the clubroom he was thinking to find Hinata to see if he's all right, but once again, he's been gone all afternoon since Nishinoya practically kicked him out. And if they noticed he was gone then Noya would probably think he hurt Kageyama's feelings, which he didn't really… at least Kageyama doesn't think he did… that's kind of a stupid thing to get upset about he thinks. He knows he's bad at comforting, and plus he actually thought he wasn't doing too bad of a job this time. So when Noya told him that he was doing a bad job, it just really surprised him, and then he was just trying to figure things out and then ended up overthinking? I guess?

He really doesn't know… maybe Nishinoya really did hurt his feelings… but that just doesn't seem right because he didn't do anything wrong. Noya said it nicely Kageyama thinks, and it's true he's bad with comforting… it just really surprised him.  
Anyways Kageyama doesn't really feel up for talking right now, he's kind of exhausted from walking all the way to Ukai's shop and then crying his heart out (he now has a bit of a migraine too) and THEN jogging all the way back to school… okay he's REALLY exhausted!

After trying to avoid people on his way to the clubroom (which wasn't hard since everyone is in class right now, so he thought) he stepped up the stairs and open the door to the clubroom, to only reveal Hinata sitting on the floor holding his and Kageyama's bag in his arms.

Kageyama and Hinata quickly made eye contact, once Kageyama closed the door Hinata immediately through the bags out of his arms and stood up as quick as possible.

"WHERE THE HECKIN' HECK DID YOU GO!? YOU WEREN'T AT SCHOOL ALL AFTERNOON! I THOUGHT YOU GOT KIDNAPPED OR SOMETHING, OR FELL OFF A BRIDGE OR PASSED OUT, OR GOT LOST OR OR-" Hinata was running out of words but continued to ramble.

Kageyama slowly approached Hinata and smothered him in a tight hug, once they made contact Hinata stopped talking and started to tear up a bit. Hinata was so worried for his best friend, that after visiting the Nurse's Office (since his nose wouldn't stop bleeding) he was sent home, but no one has seen Kageyama for awhile and Hinata got worried… his bag was still in the club room, but nowhere to be found. So Hinata thought that if Kageyama was alright he'd come back to retrieve his bag, so Hinata sat in the club room for almost 2 hours straight, shaking and waiting for Kageyama to return.

"What happened Kageyama?.." Hinata was the first to break the silence.

Kageyama just hugged him tighter, not wanting to talk. Guilt washed over him for making Hinata so worried… he didn't do it on purpose.

"Was it was Nishinoya said? He's just not as use to you as I am y'know?..." Hinata said with a sniffle, pulling away from Kageyama a bit to look into his eyes.

"He feels bad… Noya. After you disappeared without saying anything, he knew he messed up. He didn't want to hurt you Kageya-"

"No" Kageyama interrupted.

Hinata looked at Kageyama surprised and with confusion.

"What?"

"No… he didn't hurt me. Sorry I made you worry… I just… was surprised that's all. Sorry I couldn't help properly Hinata… I… uh… I wanted to help… I just didn't know how… I-I was worried about you… sorry…" Kageyama said with his eyes down casted to his feet…

Hinata looked at him wide eyed, Kageyama was worried about him that much?

"Hey... Kageyama" Hinata looked up at Kageyama with wide eyes but they were soft.

"It's all right. You did help silly!" Hinata said with a smile.

Kageyama looked at Hinata confused. "How? All I did was scold you…"

"We wouldn't be friends if I didn't mind it you know. Sometimes when you scold me, it's kind of comforting!" Hinata chirped.

Kageyama stared at Hinata… he knew Hinata was used to it, his scolding. But he didn't know Hinata actually found it comforting!

Hinata snapped Kageyama out of his daze. "But… if you want to learn that proper way of comforting someone, I could help. If you want?" Hinata said with a smile now holding one of Kageyama's hands.

It's been a really overwhelming day for Kageyama, and he's absolutely exhausted, but what Hinata has just said made Kageyama's heart flutter and his eyes gleam once again. A tear falls from Kageyama's right eye, signifying his happiness. Kageyama grabbed Hinata again and they just stood there hugging for a little while, taking in the moment.

"Hinata." Kageyama sniffled

Hinata didn't move his position besides tightening his grip on Kageyama.

"Thank you."

Hinata made the biggest smile at that.

After that Hinata and Kageyama gathered their stuff and walked home together, since they were both not planning on going to practice that evening. But that doesn't mean they didn't practice!

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't written in so long, and plus I'm sick and really tired soooo that's why it's a bit rushed...


End file.
